videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
NintendoPark
NintendoPark is a video game made to advertise Nintendo. It is available for Wii U. Gameplay Players play as their Miis in a large amusement park that features several minigames. These minigames are based off different Nintendo games. Miis can unlock different costumes to where in the amusement park, such as Mario, Pikachu, and Link. However, in minigames players always wear costumes. The different minigames can be either competitive or cooperative. In competitive minigames, up to four players with Wii Remotes team up against a player with the GamePad. In cooperative minigames, up to four players with Wii Remotes team up with a player with the GamePad. The GamePad player always has different abilities than the Wii Remote players. Minigames Competitive Minigames *Mario Arena: Bowser Battles (The Wii Remote players control one of four heroes: Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Yoshi. The GamePad player controls Bowser. The heroes must attempt to defeat the oncoming wave of Goombas, Koopas, and other minions of Bowser. Bowser has a certain amount of Bowser Coins to spend on minions, and different minions have different costs. When a minion attacks a hero and hits, that player loses a heart. Each hero has three hearts. If all hearts are depleted from all heroes, Bowser wins. If the heroes defeat all of Bowser's minions and Bowser has no Bowser Coins left, the heroes win. Areas: Acorn Plains, Layer-Cake Desert, Sparkling Waters, Frosted Glacier, Bowser's Castle.) *Luigi's Mansion: Ghostly Games (The Wii Remote players control one of four ghost hunters: Luigi, Mario, Wario, or Waluigi. The GamePad player controls a Greenie. The hunters must attempt to capture the Greenie. They do this by flashing the Greenie with their flashlights and then using the Poltergust 5000 to suck them up. The Greenie must attempt to scare all the hunters twice each. The first scare slows the hunter down, and the second makes them faint. If all hunters faint, the Greenie wins. If the Greenie is captured, the hunters win. Areas: Main Floor, Basement, Research Lab, Rooftop.) *Chasing Dark Pit: Skyworld Getaway (The Wii Remote players control one of several recolors of Pit. The GamePad player controls Dark Pit. The recolors must attempt to catch Dark Pit. They do this by using their magical sword on him. Dark Pit must try to stay away from the recolors for two minutes and thirty seconds. Both the recolors and Dark Pit can fly to reach high areas, but both can only flap their wings so many times before they must fall back to the ground and recharge. Dark Pit can use his staff to stun recolors, but it has a ten second cooldown. If Dark Pit is not caught within two minutes and thirty seconds, Dark Pit wins. If Dark Pit is caught, the recolors win. Areas: Skyworld, Palutena's Temple, Underworld.) *Super Pokemon Showdown: Championship Match (The Wii Remote players control one of four wild Pokemon: Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. The GamePad player controls a Pokemon Trainer with a trio of Pokemon which can be switched between as needed: Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Both sides need to reduce their opponents' health to 0, thereby defeating them, by attacking them. GamePad Pokemon are strong and resilient but slow and melee, while Wii Remote Pokemon are speedy and ranged but weak and fragile. If all the Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon are defeated, the wild Pokemon win. If all wild Pokemon are defeated, the Pokemon Trainer wins. Areas) * Landmaster Race: Lylat Cruise (The Wii Remote players control one of three Landmaster drivers: Falco, Wolf, or Krystal. The GamePad player controls Fox. Both players must race to the finish line using their Landmasters. Fox's Landmaster can blast other Landmasters, causing them to momentarily stop, but the other Landmaster racers' Landmasters are faster. If Fox reaches the finish line first, he wins. If any other racer reaches the finish line first, the other racers win. Areas: Space, Moonrock, Random Planet.)